Danny Sneaks In
by darkgirl3
Summary: Ethan is always going through Danny's window so Danny decides to return the favor. They have a little fun, but really can't keep it down. Wrote in 2017.


**I Own nothing**

 **AN: I wrote this before I knew that the Alpha pack was on the top floor of the argents building. I skipped around a lot while watching Season 3a so missed it until recently.**

 **Title: Danny Sneaks In**

 **Characters: Ethan/Danny, Aiden, Kali**

 **Summary: Ethan is always going through Danny's window so Danny decides to return the favor. They have a little fun, but really can't keep it down. Wrote in 2017.**

Ethan was always coming through Danny's window in the middle of the night so Danny decided to repay him. Danny just hadn't thought about the possibility of Aiden being in the apartment as well. He could easily tell the twins apart even if they weren't side by side. However, he couldn't see that well in the dark and there was no way he could turn the lights on. He took a gamble hoping he was right before stripping down to his boxer briefs and getting into the bed on the right.

Ethan was fast asleep and didn't even notice Danny wrapping his arm over his waist snuggling into him. Danny didn't want to wake Ethan since he knew from experience he didn't sleep well. However, when Ethan did sleep he was almost dead to the world. Right now Danny lightly kissed his bare shoulder before closing his eyes and going to sleep. He had plans for when he woke up, but that would be a while since it was only midnight.

 **~DE ED~**

It was almost eight when Ethan woke up feeling an arm tight around his waist. It wasn't crushing like when Aiden had a bad dream and crawled in his bed. Those mornings were few and far between now. Even though they didn't really like Deucalion's pack it wasn't like he was attempting to torture them nightly. The alpha of alphas also didn't give a damn if he was into guys. Hell he had told him to seduce Danny, although that had really back fired. He had been the one that had fallen hard for the older teen.

It only took a moment for Ethan to realize exactly who was behind him and he was shocked. He was trying to figure a lot of things out. He hadn't told Danny where he lived at and he defiantly didn't know how Danny had gotten in. Aiden always locked their door at night as a second nature left over from their last pack as safety measures. Kali was the only one that seemed to actually notice it and she'd tried to break the lock once. Aiden and she got into it, but Ennis had still been alive then telling her to just back off.

Ethan rolled onto his other side so he was facing Danny. He knew that Danny being here was a bad idea and he could get killed. His brain just wasn't working yet; sleep still clouding it as he moved his hand over Danny's face. He wished he could keep Danny in his bed forever and not have to worry.

However, with two alphas just down the hall that wouldn't hesitate to kill Danny he couldn't let him stay. Ethan knew that when it came down to it Aiden would never carry out any kind of threat against Danny. If he hurt Danny it would be like killing him. They'd been through too much to ever destroy each other.

"Morning," Danny said sleep lacing his voice as he met Ethan's eyes. He'd woken when Ethan had turned in the bed. He just hadn't said anything until Ethan's hand started moving over his back. "I was going wake up first, give you a surprise," he grinned.

"You are already sneaky," Ethan said against Danny's ear so he could hear him not wanting to wake his brother. He kissed along Danny's neck just below his ear, "You are so in trouble, but right now you need to go. If Aid wakes and you're in here,"

"He can just leave," Danny said cupping Ethan's face before giving him a kiss. He wasn't about to leave until he got what he had come for. He moved his hand to the back of Ethan's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He ran his tongue along Ethan's lips until he opened up for him. His tongue darted in going after Ethan's. He just barely stopped himself from moaning as their hardened members brushed. There was thin barrier of fabric between them, but was really thin.

Ethan tried to stop his self from moaning, but it slipped out as Danny bit down on his bottom lip. Danny ran his tongue over the spot he'd bitten down on soothing the slight pain. Ethan pulled away first needing air, but Danny didn't stop. He gently pushed Ethan onto his back moving so he was hovering over him. Danny kissed along Ethan's neck moving down to his chest. He started sucking on one nipple while playing with the other. He knew just what Ethan liked and was giving it to him.

Danny sucked and pulled using his teeth never taking his eyes off Ethan who was biting down on his bottom lip. He knew Ethan had a hard time being quiet, he did too, but most the time his parents were gone. It was how he had been able to leave and come over here to do just this. He had worked Ethan over one time getting him off with just this. He had been so proud of his self too when he had done it. After that Ethan had never question just what he could do with his mouth. He did play a trumpet after all.

Ethan bucked up against Danny needing friction against his aching cock. Danny switched to Ethan's other nipple doing the same thing to it. Ethan held Danny's head against him curling his fingers into Danny's hair. He closed his eyes tight letting out a moan hoping that Aiden was sleeping heavy for once. Danny didn't want Ethan to cum just yet so he moved down his body. He kissed and nipped his way down to Ethan's abs taking his time there. Once he was satisfied with the time he spent there Danny finally moved to where he really wanted to be.

 **~DE ED~**

Danny didn't tease or hesitate when he took Ethan's cock into his mouth. He went all the way to the root sucking before coming back up. He ran his tongue along the slit keeping hold of Ethan's hips so he wouldn't thrust. He was watching his boyfriend gripping the sheets while he sucked on just the head of his cock. Danny didn't want to waste time so he kept going for a few more minutes until he stopped.

"Danny, oh god," Ethan couldn't help the words that came out when Danny lifted his leg up and went right for his opening. Danny could usually tell what mood he was in if he wanted to be doing the fucking or taking it. If he wasn't sure he'd ask, but at the moment Danny wasn't asking he was doing what he wanted. It was fine by Ethan though since his mind was too far gone to even realize he was starting to make sounds above a moan.

Danny ran his tongue along Ethan's rim before sucking at the hole. He was loosening him up some since it had been a few days. Some nights they'd both be the bottom, but for the last few nights he'd wanted Ethan fucking him. Ethan shoved against Danny's tongue causing it to go farther into his ass. He almost shouted when he felt Danny's tongue swirling around as he held him open. Pleasure was shooting through his entire body and any sensor to stay quiet had broken.

Ethan groaned when Danny pushed a slicked up finger into his passage way moments later. Danny turned his finger around a few times once Ethan had adjusted. He looked over making sure that Aiden hadn't woken up. "You got to be quiet," Danny whispered hoping Ethan could hear him. He added a second finger and then a third scissoring them inside Ethan. He kept moving his fingers in and out for several minutes. He watched as Ethan clinched around them causing them to go deeper.

Danny didn't stop until he was certain that Ethan was open enough for him. He reached for his pants not knowing if Ethan had lube he'd brought his own. It only took him four heart beats to have it and slick his self up. He added some to the rim of Ethan's hole before lining his self up. He took hold of Ethan's mouth with his own before thrusting his hips. In one sharp thrust he was inside head deep swallowing Ethan's moan. With another thrust he was buried inside with his balls resting against Ethan's ass.

Ethan held onto Danny bring his legs up wrapping around his waist as his arms did the same. He wanted to howl in pleasure, but knew better. They didn't stop kissing until their lungs were burning for air. It was slightly longer before Danny started moving pulling back and thrusting forward again. He nailed the head of his cock against Ethan's prostate ever time. Danny had his hands on either side of Ethan's head at first. He then took hold of his hands pinning them to the bed locking their hands together. Ethan moaned before Danny could cover his mouth again and they were moving again.

 **~DE ED~**

Danny was thrusting hard and fast with Ethan meeting his thrusts as their kiss turned from slow to hungry with need. Danny kissed along Ethan's jaw line finding his favorite spot on his neck and bit down. He picked up his pace not letting go of Ethan's hands before going back to his mouth. Danny knew that Ethan was stronger than he was, which turned him on, but Ethan never did try and over power him in bed. Which meant, when Danny took both of Ethan's wrists in one of his hands holding them down, he wouldn't try and free his self. Danny did just that pulling free for air again as he wrapped his hand around Ethan's leaking cock.

Ethan bucked against Danny as he started moving his hand up and down his cock. "Fuck, Danny," Ethan groaned out. Danny didn't have his speed, but he sure could move his hand fast. Ethan shouted against Danny's neck hoping no one came to check. However, he had forgotten about his brother lying just a foot away in his own bed.

"What the hell are you doing? Using a damn jack hammer on your self?" Aiden groaned hearing his brother's moans and he could smell the scent of sex and lube. "I swear you should have just gone to Danny's," Aiden tried to use the pillow to cover his head without turning over. He didn't want to see his brother jacking off or using the dildo he knew he kept hidden.

Danny couldn't help but smile down at Ethan almost cracking up when Aiden had asked about the jack hammer. He kept it in though jerking his hand up and down Ethan's shaft faster, still thrusting feeling his orgasm closing in. He had let Ethan's hands go supporting his self with the one that had held them. He felt Ethan's hands moving down his back as he kissed him again trying to keep Aiden from looking over.

Ethan could feel his heart racing and he had started to panic until Danny had kissed him again. He knew Aiden wouldn't turn over knowing some of what he was doing. Even though they shared a room they tried to give the other privacy. It was hard, but it wasn't like they hadn't seen anything before. Although he was pretty sure Aiden had been shocked at first about what he kept in his closet.

"Sorry," Ethan did manage to say after a moment when Danny moved back to his neck. Ethan felt his balls rising shutting his eyes tight as Danny twisted his hand with each tug. After two more thrusts each slamming into his prostate Ethan lost it coating Danny's hand and their torso's with his cum. He clamped down on Danny's cock causing Danny to spray the inside of his overly hot channel with jets of cum. "Da-Danny,"

Danny covered his mouth with Ethan's to keep from letting any more sounds out thrusting through his orgasm pounding into Ethan as he did so. He had been glad when Aiden didn't turn over, but he wasn't sure how long he wasn't going be noticed. After all, he knew what the twins were and just how powerful a werewolf's nose was.

 **~DE ED~**

Aiden didn't hear anything besides slight whimpers coming from the other bed after a few minutes. The pillow hadn't really helped and it defiantly couldn't block out his brother calling out Danny's name. Aiden could swear that Danny was there too when he was more awake, but he didn't think Ethan was that insane. He knew that Ethan had gotten the same body wash Danny used the last time he'd gone to the store. It was probably was the reason he thought the human was there.

Ethan bit down, but he couldn't stop the whimper when Danny pulled free of him. He wasn't sure how he was going to keep Aiden from noticing. He was glad he'd started using the body wash that Danny had given him. Aiden thought he'd bought it, but Danny had insisted on it so he'd let him. He also had one of Danny's hoodies that smelled like him for nights he couldn't stay over. It was comforting and helped him sleep at night. He just wasn't sure how he was going to hide the second heart beat. Aiden wouldn't miss that when he was more awake.

Danny pulled the sheet that was at the foot of the bed up over Ethan and his self. It wasn't like it could hide him being there, but it could work for a little. There was no way he could go out the window right now. He was exhausted in a good way. Danny cuddled up with Ethan feeling the post orgasm sleep calling him. It never failed and he could sleep for hours after one especially with Ethan beside him.

"Aiden, remember how you promised you'd never actually do anything to Danny or let anyone else?" Ethan asked, he didn't want to go to sleep without Aiden knowing. He just wasn't so sure how Aiden would take it that Danny was here now.

Aiden sighed not really wanting to have the conversation again. Yet, he could tell Ethan was worried. "I'm not going to kill him. You're my brother, the only family I got, it's not like I'd force you to be miserable again. Danny makes you happy, why would I want to take that away? I'm not thrilled about possibly getting killed if they find out. However, if it came down to it I'd defend him just like I would you," Aiden said keeping his voice low since it really wasn't wise to talk out loud with the other two wolves near by.

"I'd do the same for Lydia, no denying you aren't falling either. You watched The Notebook for what the thousandth time night before last?" Ethan asked knowing Aiden was going deny it. "I end up watching horror movies every weekend even though they give me nightmares. Trust me she's already got you wrapped around her finger," he smirked looking at Danny who'd fallen asleep already. He kept moving his hand over his back though.

Aiden growled, but didn't say anything about that part, "Why are you bringing this up, it's not like you could knock Danny up. That would be funny," he joked.

"Bitch." Ethan growled back in a playful way that they did sometimes when it was just the two of them.

"Cock lover," Aiden shot back with his own playful growl.

"Pussy lover," Ethan countered with a laugh knowing they could keep going for ages. "Don't get pissed or shout, but I didn't have my um..." he stopped trying to think what to say. He wasn't ashamed of what he had, but he hated what Aiden called it.

"What you mean you didn't have Hugo? What did you get one twice as big? I didn't think Danny was packing something that big," Aiden finished the first part knowing Ethan was not sure what to say. It had only been about a few hours of uncomfortable silence between them before he'd made a joke calling the dildo Hugo. "You can call it Godzilla or Gordo; just don't shout that out when Danny's fucking you. That would really be bad; then again you did call Hugo Danny so..." Aiden stopped talking hearing foot steps at the door right before Kali tried to open it. "Go away, its Saturday there is no school and we're sleeping in," he shouted before the she-alpha could say anything.

"If Ethan's bed hits the wall one more time or he starts shouting I will break the door down. Move the fucking bed from the wall if you're going be doing that shit," Kali shouted right back in her alpha voice. "I swear I'll gag him,"

"The hell you will," Aiden growled getting off the bed going to the door. He jerked it open just enough to put his head out, but blocking Kali's view of the room. "Just think, if you hadn't told him to stay in last night he wouldn't have woken you up. You probably should have really thought about your self sleeping in when you banned him from going to Danny's last night. I mean it's your own fault, Kali. You'd gotten sleep, he'd gotten his problem taken care of and I wouldn't have to deal with you," he let his eyes shift and fangs come down knowing just how much Kali liked to sleep.

Ethan knew that Kali couldn't see in the room so he grabbed the comforter throwing it over Danny. He put his pants on before going to where Aiden was at. He then grabbed hold of his brother knowing Aiden was moments away from really pissing Kali off. "Aiden stop it," he wasn't going to risk them fighting. "I'll move the bed tonight," Ethan added about to shut the door, but Kali was stronger than both of them if they weren't merged. He wasn't even sure if they could take her then.

Kali growled catching the door when Ethan tried to shut it. She got right in his face giving him an evil smile with her fangs showing. "Don't think I don't know Danny's in your bed. Just because you use his body wash doesn't mean I can't smell him all over you. I bet you didn't even have to be asked to spread your legs so he could fuck you. I'm not stupid and he's not quiet sneaking in your room. I promise you this though," Kali hissed easily pushing Aiden away when he tried to get her away from Ethan. "I get woken up by you shouting and the bed slamming against the wall again. I will slice his dick off and you won't have to worry about a fake one," she roared, which woke Danny up.

"Touch him and I'll kick your fucking ass," Ethan growled hearing Aiden's identical one from behind Kali.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO," Kali's voice boomed causing all three to cover their ears, "If you weren't human I'd kill you where you sit. You're lucky that Duke has some limits; he won't let me kill a human. Have your little fun with Ethan, but do not even think about doing it here. Its bad enough hearing those two thinking no one else can hear when they're jacking off. So get dressed and get the hell out. Just don't get too cozy because if we need Ethan he will be coming back no matter what you two are doing. He still belongs in this pack, he's not yours no matter what you two want to think," Kali growled at Danny before she left slamming the door.

Aiden locked the door knowing it wouldn't really keep Kali out, but it might give Danny a little peace of mind. "Really you snuck into Ethan's bed? Damn you really do got more in your pants than I thought. No wonder Ethan's always screaming when you're fucking him," he couldn't help but laugh. It was his way of dealing with the fact he was actually terrified. Not a lot could scare him, but the idea of Ethan going after Kali if she'd tried to hurt Danny. They'd all end up dead or hurt at the least.

"Aiden, this is not the time to make jokes," Ethan scowled his brother before getting up and going to sit beside Danny. "I'm sorry; I was going get Aiden to help me get you out here. I didn't realize the bed was hitting the wall. Please don't hate me, I'd never let her touch you."

Danny turned so he was facing Ethan pulling Ethan's arm up seeing the claw marks where Kali had gripped his arm. "I guess I should have thought about someone outside the room hearing. I'm the one that broke in and well you know,"

"Fucked his brains out so he couldn't even remember there were two other werewolves besides me in the apartment?" Aiden asked grabbing his pants and putting them on. "Because I think you accomplished that without any problems. Now get dressed because I'm not staying here any longer. I'd rather not have to deal with the cyclone again until Monday," he said getting glares from both Danny and his brother.

"Aiden," Danny and Ethan both said before Ethan added a growl, "Sit your damn ass on the bed while we have ten minutes," sometimes Ethan really wished he could gag his brother. Besides a temper he could swear that Aiden had diarrhea of the mouth. "Or I'll make you watch gay porn for a month,"

"Oh no, you have Danny, I love you bro, but no way am I watching it again unless your dying," Aiden held his hands up in surrender though sitting on the bed.

"You made him watch gay porn with you?" Danny asked a little surprised, but he didn't really know Aiden that well. Besides a few minutes ago he hadn't actually seen him defend anyone besides Ethan, possibly Lydia too. He was stand offish and had a bad temper. However, seeing him with Ethan, he could see the other side of the younger twin.

"Yes, when he made me sit through The Grudge then he had to watch porn with me. I hate that damn movie, the little boy gives me the creeps," Ethan shivered even though he wasn't cold. He smiled feeling Danny's arms wrap around him. It was the one movie he wouldn't watch when Danny had pulled out the never ending horror movie stack he had.

"Let's get dressed and go back to my house. My parents are gone and I really don't want to see her again. You won't have to worry about me sneaking back in. I might not be intimidated by the devil over there, but she actually is scary," Danny said knowing Aiden hated the nick name he'd given him.

"I swear if Ethan didn't love your ass I would kick it," Aiden growled his eyes changing and fangs bared looking at Danny who flipped him off when he got up to get his clothes. "Ethan, make him stop," he complained with a whine.

Ethan smiled needing Danny and Aiden's normal game of trying to intimidate the other at the moment. He was still worried about Danny's safety even if Kali couldn't kill him. "I would but it's funny watching you two do the alpha male dance every time you disagree," Ethan laughed getting his own clothes before shoving Aiden back on the bed, "Stay," he joked when Aiden went to get up.

"Consider it a time out," Danny offered, "Oh and so you know this is what's in my pants," he grinned when Aiden didn't even have a response. "You're brother finally stopped talking, it's a miracle," he joked pulling his pants on then the rest of the clothes.

Ethan laughed before grabbing a change of clothes putting them into his book bag. "I figured something would get him to shut up eventually." He didn't want to come back to the apartment at all during the next two days. If Kali was in that kind of mood over a bed hitting the wall, she wasn't going to get any better. "We're leaving have fun with Lydia, little brother,"

"Last I checked there is nothing little in my pants," Aiden shot back getting off the bed going to find a shirt since he already had his pants on.

"I haven't seen it so I wouldn't know. However, if you two are twins in every way, you should just let me have a go at it," Danny said in a serious tone a smile spread across his face. "As long as we taped it Lydia wouldn't mind if I borrowed him?" he said looking at Ethan who was close to cracking up.

Aiden looked between Danny and Ethan before shaking his head, "If he wasn't biting his lip to stop from laughing I'd believe you," he said poking Ethan's side which caused his brother to start laughing. "See," he grinned, "Now go before Kali comes back,"

Danny laughed too before taking Ethan's hand following Aiden out of the room and apartment without any other problems. Danny was going to have to rethink his opinion of Aiden now. He didn't mind though since he had helped them.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
